


Where the moon meets- Pilot

by MsPotatopots



Series: Where the moon meets [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPotatopots/pseuds/MsPotatopots
Summary: Hey everybody! So this is basically a miraculous ladybug and tvd cross. But the story won't be 100% same. I promise! Not even 90%Hope you like it.
Series: Where the moon meets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091411
Kudos: 3





	Where the moon meets- Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> So here I guess many will feel I misplaced the characters. But I just felt that this did more justice to the cat noir side of Adrien.

"Mom! Dad!” Marienette cried out as tears started flowing down her cheeks.  
She ran over the yard, where she spent her childhood playing, ran on the stairs, Ohh! How she’d missed them! She hopped into them open arms as the three held each other tightly.  
“So how’ve you been sweety?”  
“I have so much to tell!”  
“So I’ll go grab some storytime macarons then?”  
Yes! She’d missed all of this!

30 years ago

“I’m leaving Nona!” Marinette called out. Her parents died in a car crash 2 months ago so she lived with her grandmother now.  
“Sweet day honey!”

Marinette was walking to her school when she received a call from Alya.  
“Hey, Marinette! Good morning!”  
“Morning Alya!”  
“Girl I have so much to tell you! So I visited Nora yesterday....and she was telling me that I’m psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she’s going on and on about it, and I’m like, get this woman married away already! But then I started thinking, I predicted André Bourgeois…..Marinette! Back in the world.”

But all this while Marinette was lost somewhere else. A black cat. It was staring at her from across the street. It looked somewhat unusual. 

“Ohh yeah. I’m so sorry!”  
“Girl, you scare me sometimes! So anyway, see you at school?”  
“Yeah”  
Marinette walked into her school only to receive greetings from students she did not even know! Suddenly Kagami emerged out of nowhere and hugged Marienette tightly.  
“Oh my god, Marinette! How are you?”  
“I’m grand” Marienette said, trying to free herself from the clingy grasp.  
Luckily, Alya walked in and greeted Marinette.  
“I’ll see you in class Marinette!” Kagami smiled at Alya as she walked away.  
“I bet that was scary”  
“Tell me about it!”  
“So you were telling me that….”  
“I am psychic now!”  
“Right. So predict something.”  
That’s when they saw Chloe standing there.  
“Look Sabrina! It’s the two brats talking about some hocus-pocus!” she laughed.  
“Ohh look who’s talking! Chloe, have you not heard that it isn’t civilized to hear the conversation of two people? I am pretty if anyone it’s you who should be called a manner less brat” Marienette snapped at her.  
“Whatever!” she said as she dragged Sabrina away from there.  
“Marinette, calm down girl. She’s not worth it. So I predict that this year is going to be kick-ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy!”  
“Thanks Al!”  
That’s when they saw him. A guy in black leather around their age.  
“Hold up. Who’s this?”  
“All I see is back.”  
“It’s a hot back.”  
“Oh my god. Is that Ivan? I’ll be right back.”  
Marienette stormed into the men’s room.  
“Ivan! What’s wrong?”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“Ivan, you’re not crying in the bathroom for nothing! You know you can trust me.”  
“It’s Mylene. I always scare her away. She will never love me!”  
“That’s not true! I think you should give her a chance. Just stay calm and talk to her softly and slowly.”  
“Well I guess I’ll try.” He said, hesitating a bit.  
“Mmmhmm. Ohh and I am so sorry I walked in.” she flushed as she realised where she was.  
“It’s okay Marinette!” Ivan finally laughed.  
“So see you later Ivan! Good luck!”

As Marienette walked out she bumped into someone.  
“Whoa I am so sorry I wasn’t looking!”  
“Uh, pardon me. Um…..is this the men’s room?”  
“Yes. Um, I was just, um- I was just- It’s a long story…..” she laughed awkwardly.  
He smiled at her.  
Ohh yes this was the guy in leather from this morning! She remembered.

After the classes were over Marienette ran straight to the old park. No one really visited that place so she could be there all by herself. She needed this after the accident.  
That’s when she saw it again. The black cat.  
“Okay! Hi Kitty! It isn’t creepy or anything……. Now shoo!”  
She started waving her hand until the cat finally ran away only to reappear after sometime.  
Fog started to fill the park and Marienette saw a man standing behind a tree.Marienette started running from there when she bumped into someone.  
The guy in leather from this morning! Again!  
“Okay we’ve to stop bumping into each other like this.” He laughed.  
“Yeah. I am so sorry. It’s the fog. It’s making me foggy. And then back there, there was this-this cat. A black cat. It was pretty scary and…..and….I’m Marienette”  
He smiled at her. Very genuinely.  
“I’m Felix”  
“I know. We have history together.”  
“And English and French.”  
“Right. So are you new here?”  
“Doesn’t feel like it. Errr- I mean, yes.”  
“I see. So where do you live?”  
“The Agreste mansion.”  
“Ohh! You know them?”  
“Yeah….Felix Agreste. Zack Agreste’s nephew.”  
Marienette smiled at him. “So I’ll see you around then?”  
“Yes.”

Later that night Felix was in his room when Zack walked in holding a newspaper.  
“2 animal attacks! In the forest! Felix I let you live here because I believed you had a good morale! If this is what is going to happen then I would like you to leave please.”  
“What? I did not do anything! Can I see it?”  
Felix stared at the newspaper for some time.  
“Okay this is what you think it is. But I haven’t done that and if it’s not I then-”  
“You mean there are more vampires in the town?!”  
“I fear so.”  
Suddenly the window broke and a black cat walked in. Soon there was a man in leather standing before them.  
“Of course! Adrien.” Felix said.  
“Hello brother!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I tried to keep the dialogues in the first part almost the same because the dialogues from 1st episode are indeed a golden memory for any fan. See you next time! And thank you for taking the time to read this :)


End file.
